In today's high-technology economy, banks, credit card companies, and other financial institutions provide various facilities for enabling their account holders to fund transactions. For example, banks provide checks, debit cards, and electronic drafting to enable their account holders to pay for goods, services, and other transactions. Similarly, credit card companies provide their account holders with credit cards for funding transactions online, in retail stores, over the telephone, or in other ways. However, even though account holders have many payment methods at their disposal, they are often concerned about having enough money/credit in their accounts to complete their transactions.